<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Power by thebeastunderyourbed (Gaya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721032">A Taste of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/thebeastunderyourbed'>thebeastunderyourbed (Gaya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, I Don't Know Either, Pseudo-Incest, but I still regret nothing, listen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/thebeastunderyourbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers their kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Taste of Power</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His power is to hold his breath under water.</p><p>Next to Luther and Allison he feels small. So he joins Vanya most of the time.</p><p>She is grateful for the attention. He doesn't even have to be nice to her, and sometimes he isn't. He blows up and spits sharp words just to see if she has the balls to react. If she actually feels anything.</p><p>She answers with a wounded look and walks away. Diego feels like the asshole he truly is and almost works up enough guilt to override his pride and apologize to her. But Vanya's loneliness builds up faster and she comes back as if nothing had happened. And then he just goes along with it until the cycle repeats itself.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>She starts watching him train with knives and, under her attentions, his skills get better.</p><p>He <em>feels</em> the difference when she is not there.</p><p>When Vanya is looking at him there is this energy running through his veins, bubbling under his skin. He doesn't have to think to hit the targets, like his mind gets what it wants even if his hands miss the right movement.</p><p>But then they fight and she goes away and he is back to where he's started.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>They meet hours before the sunrise, paddling silently in the dark to sneak into her room and get real food before Mother makes them eat oatmeal for breakfast.</p><p>Sir Reginald isn't a particularly good father to any of them, but he is especially neglectful of Vanya. And it has its benefits. They can hide snacks into her room and be almost certain he will never care enough to check and find them.</p><p>― Why the knives, Diego?</p><p>He shrugs, chewing on a chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>― Not all the missions involve water ― he says. <em>I want to be more useful</em>; he thinks.</p><p>Vanya nods as if she understands.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>One of these mornings she surprises him.</p><p>She touches his upper arm and scoots closer. Close enough that he can see the first rays of sunshine reflecting in the moisture of her lips. Her breath smells of vanilla milk, chocolate and <em>wanting</em>.</p><p>Her lips taste like power.</p><p>This is so fucked up. They are isolated and neglected people seeking for shelter in each other. Not siblings as much as partners in training. Vanya is actually little more than an observer, desperate for something to cling to. He knows all of this and he still corresponds.</p><p>He reaches for her waist and pulls her to him, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Being this closer to her is thrilling. Like touching a live wire and feeling only the energy without the burn. Some part of his mind wonders if she really doesn't have any powers. If, maybe, this isn't just his super powered hormones reacting to their first kiss. But that part is forgotten when she wraps her arms around his neck and her tongue slips into his mouth.</p><p>He can't think at all after that.</p><p>Electricity runs through his veins and his heart hammers against his ribs but he doesn't want to let go. Neither of them do, but then...</p><p>
  <em>But then...</em>
</p><p>― Wake up, children! ― Their father screams from somewhere in the house ― Time for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>The Monocle is looking down on him, but Diego has his eyes glued to the knives perfectly stuck to the center of the target. He had been training for months and still missed it one in ten times. But today...</p><p>
  <em>(But then...)</em>
</p><p>Sir Reginald Hargreeves doesn't have to utter a word for Diego to feel uncomfortable. He is transparent under his father's stare. Tongue tied and unprepared no matter how many things he'd done right.</p><p>― Something is different about you, Number Two.</p><p>He opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, but can't say a word. Can't think of anything that would make sense out of this.</p><p>― Well done ― his father says and goes away.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>He remembers their kiss</p><p> </p><p>The hesitation and the warmth. The feeling of her sigh against his skin and then...</p><p> </p><p>And then...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything is possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After Vanya accidentally gave her powers to that kid and Diego stopped those bullets mid-air to protect Five, I thought: What if Diego unknowingly got his power with knives from Vanya?</p><p>And then I sat in front of my computer and typed this in, like, two hours. </p><p>So you're welcome, or I'm sorry... Depends on how you feel about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>